Current research indicates the restricted communication patterns and the identity crisis of Asian American women, displayed in their acculturation process. The Sue and Sue theory of personality development and Epstein's study of successful Black professional women suggest that the small percentage of Asian American women who achieved positions of prestige and authority in male dominated professions, despite their ethnic and sexual minority status, may have integrated both Asian and American values and attendant communication strategies in their career development. The objective of this study, therefore, is to investigate empirically the specific sociocultural and psychological components of identity and verbal and nonverbal communication behavior that may be related to the attainment of prestigious occupations by Asian American professional women. A survey design employing interview and questionnaire techniques of data collection will be used to study Asian American professional women in San Francisco and Washington, D.C. areas that are representative of a large segment of the total Asian American population. Data will be analyzed statistically with appropriate correlational and multiple regression analysis. Results of the study will contribute to the development of theories of intercultural communication and Asian American acculturation patterns and to the improved mental health of Asian American women through the practical utilization of educational modules and training programs on leadership and personality development and social adjustment.